


Bad Publicity

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Rich and Famous [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You stared, eyes wide with horror, at the front page’s headlines. You quickly made your way to the kitchen, sitting down at the table to scan the article’s content. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Rich and Famous [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527314
Kudos: 2





	Bad Publicity

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be two updates for the Rich and Famous series in a row! We’re really progressing with the story line now. I’m trying to work on other stories as well and hope to have some more new stuff ready soon!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bad publicity**

You were rudely woken up by your ringing cell phone. Grumbling incoherently, you clumsily reached for it and picked up. “’S Sunday morning, Hil. Why’re you callin’ me?”

“Damn right, it’s Sunday! Get your ass out of bed and get the newspaper. You have some explaining to do!” your manager snapped through the line.

You groggily got up and padded downstairs, through the large living room and into the hallway. Your housekeeper had put that morning’s newspaper on the table next to the door. You grabbed it, still blinking sleep for your eyes.

“Holy fucking shit!” you exclaimed, wide awake in an instant. “What the fuck is this?!?”

“You tell me,” Hilde said.

_-Y/N- -L/N- and Heero Yuy, the blistering Hollywood affair revealed!_

You stared, eyes wide with horror, at the front pages headlines. You quickly made your way to the kitchen, sitting down at the table to scan the article’s content. 

_Yuy and –L/N- have been seeing each other on and off, blablabla… An anonymous source provided photos of a steamy night at Opera, and the two were spotted together again last week at the premiere of the highly anticipated movie Blackest Night starring Wufei Chang._

There was more, but you skipped the text in favor of checking the photos. They were dark and blurry, sometimes downright unfocused as they had obviously been taken in a hurry, but you knew it was you and Heero against the wall in that alleyway behind Opera. **Fuck.**

“I don’t know what to say, Hil,” you murmured. 

“You said you were being discreet,” Hilde snapped. “Getting screwed in an alleyway is not discreet, -Y/N-.”

“Fuck, I know!” you grouched. “But you try keeping sane when he gives you the bedroom eyes.”

“You need to use your head! People were already talking about the movie premiere thing! This is a mess and it will take a lot of time to sort it out!”

“I’m sorry,” you said. “Damn it, Hil. I need to call him. We’ll help you sort through it.”

“You better.” And with that she ended the conversation.

You snapped out a long stream of creative curses, and then got up to fix yourself a cup of coffee. A quick peek through the window told you that reporters had lined up in front of the gates. Just fucking great. You picked up your cell phone and dialed Heero’s number.

“Hello?” His voice was groggy from sleep, and too late you remembered he was in Tokyo for a series of photoshoots. 

“Heero, it’s me. Sorry to call you. It must be midnight or something over there, but I’m in trouble.”

“What’s the matter?” he asked immediately, sounding more awake.

“Actually… we are in trouble,” you said carefully. “Someone took pictures of us at Opera and they’re in the newspapers.”

“Shit. Really?” 

“Yes. Fuck, I don’t know what to do. Hilde is flaming pissed.”

“Are our faces visible on those pictures?” he asked. 

You studied them carefully. “No, but I know it’s us.”

“Then I’d say we’re safe,” he said. “Let them talk, it’ll pass.”

Anger flared at his words. _Bastard._

“You think it’s that easy?” you snapped. “You’re in fucking Tokyo, but the press is lined up at my door! Somebody took pictures of us, Heero! I know Hilde is going to want to press charges!”

You heard him sigh. “Look. Just write a statement about us being friends and enjoying each other’s company. That should settle them down.”

“Fuck you,” you exclaimed. “Go and be careless. I’ll deal with this myself.”

You disconnected the call and threw your phone down on the table. It immediately went off, the screen showing it was Heero trying to call you back, but you ignored it. You buried your hands in your hair and groaned. So much for a peaceful Sunday.

A few hours later you found yourself over at Hilde’s house, discussing the photos. 

“I don’t understand why the source contacted the newspaper a month after the photos were taken,” you uttered, glaring at the offending articles that were spread out on Hilde’s desk. 

“News is spreading about you going into the studio soon, so it could be a jab in your direction to overshadow the new album,” Hilde said. “We need to figure out who did this.”

“Easy. Zechs.”

“Not really his style, don’t you think?” she asked. “Zechs is an asshole but he wouldn’t use tasteless tactics like these.”

You pondered for a moment. “Maybe Catalonia? She is cunning enough for it and ever since Opera, Heero ditched her.”

“Hmmm… You’re lucky those photos are total crap. You have two options: sue them for non-consensual distribution of pictures of intimate moments or sue them for slander and deny it’s you.”

You sighed. “The latter, obviously. The quality is so crappy it will be hard to prove it’s us in the first place.”

“Alright.” Hilde smiled at you. “What did Heero say?”

Thinking of that phone conversation made you angry again and you narrowed your eyes. “He was all calm and cool about it. Motherfucker. I’m pissed off at him.”

“I see. Go and clear your head for a little bit. I’ll write up a statement and contact Noin to press charges,” Hilde said. 

“Thanks.” You gave her a hug and then got up to leave the house.

You took some time to over think the whole Heero situation. You were angry with him but not sure if it was because of his calm and cool attitude regarding the matter, or the fact that he wanted to deny the whole thing between the two of you. It wasn’t like you were officially seeing him or dating, whatever. But there was definitely something. You had gone to the movie premiere last week, and afterwards he had taken you to his home and you had fallen into bed with him again, not emerging for the next three days or so. 

You hadn’t really discussed whatever the thing between the two of you was. You didn’t want too. Your life was too busy, his was too. It was just convenient to see him sometimes, get rid of the sexual frustration, and go on with life. There wasn’t any need to complicate the whole thing. But this situation with the press made it complicated. And Heero obviously didn’t want complicated. Damn it, you didn’t want it either, but he just let you deal with it by yourself. 

You sighed and stopped pacing up and down your living room. Sooner or later you had to face him. But you wouldn’t be nice until he had apologized. Asshole.

-x-x-x-

For the second time in twenty-four hours, you were rudely woken up by your cell phone. You blinked hazily and grabbed your cell phone. It was three in the morning and Heero was calling you.

“Are you crazy?” you asked when you picked up.

“I’m in front of the gate. Open up,” he said. “I want to talk to you.”

“Wait. What?” You shot up into a sitting position, your eyes wide with surprise. “You’re here?”

“Yeah. I came straight from the airport.”

“I see.” You threw off the covers and got out of bed. “One moment. I’ll let you in.”

You hung up and went into the bathroom to check your appearance and quickly brushed your teeth. You took your time moving downstairs, enjoying the thought of making him wait. You just made it to the hallway when you realized you were wearing a T-shirt you had stolen from him when you had stayed over at his place. You groaned. Well too late now. You pushed the button that would open the gate, and opened the front door.

You watched him pull up in front of your house. He came strolling to the front door in an overbearingly arrogant way, as if he just hadn’t woken you up in the middle of the night after spending ten hours something on a flight from Tokyo to Los Angeles. 

“What are you doing here?” you asked him. 

He stalked passed you, right into your living room and you were left in the hallway with anger blazing. You threw the door shut and stormed after him. 

“You’re such a dick!” you snapped at him. “Waltzing in like you own the fucking place.”

“You’ve been ignoring my calls,” he said, surprisingly mild. 

“I was busy dealing with this shit storm, you asshole!”

“I came back as soon as I could.”

“Yeah well. There is not much you can do anymore.” You crossed your arms in front of your chest and huffed. 

He approached you and touched your arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” you said. “I’m tired and stressed out, while I really need to keep my cool with the studio sessions approaching.”

“I think it’s a deliberate move, spilling the photos to the press a month after they were taken,” he said. 

“I think so too. My lawyer is pressing charges against them for slander.”

“I see.”

“It’s impossible to tell it’s us on those photos.” You turned away from him and made your way to the window, gazing out into the garden. “I’m just pissed off that you acted like you didn’t care.”

He was silent for a long time. It got a little unnerving, so you turned around to gaze at him. He had crossed his arms in front of his chest, the look in his eyes unreadable. You hated it when he did that. It was impossible for you to tell what he was thinking.

“I tried calling you back, didn’t I?” he said finally. “You decided not to answer. I get that you’re angry, but I was on the other side of the world, finally getting some damn sleep after a fourteen hour workday.”

You swallowed, feeling like a total bitch for snapping at him. You hadn’t realized… and he’d come straight from the airport to talk to you too. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. “I didn’t know. God… I just…”

He crossed the room in a few strides and tugged you into his arms. You leaned your head against his shoulder and slid your arms around his waist. 

“We’ll figure this out, okay?” he said.

“Yeah…” You lifted your head from his shoulder to look at him. “I didn’t mean to be such a bitch to you.”

“I know. It’s just the situation.”

You gave him a small smile. “So… we’re good?”

His lips twitched into that little smirk you loved so much. “We’re good.”

“Come on up,” you told him, while pulling back from his embrace to take his hand. “You can stay the night.”

He followed you upstairs and into your bedroom. It was there that he commented on your choice of sleeping attire. “That shirt is mine.”

“I know.” You hoped he wouldn’t see you blush. “It’s comfy.”

You watched how he stripped down to his boxers, and then joined you in bed. You lay facing each other, and the moment was rather sweet. 

“Planning on giving that shirt back some day?” he asked.

You moved, snuggling up against him. “I’ll think about it.”

You leaned in, pressing your lips against his in a gentle kiss. 

“Go to sleep, Yuy,” you told him.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Tomorrow you can ravish me.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“I bet you do.” You gave him a cheeky grin.

He was asleep within minutes. You lay watching him for a little while, glad that he had turned up at your house after all. He was going to help you figure out the situation. And if that meant having supernova sex as well, you weren’t going to stay angry with him.

You let out a content sigh, closed your eyes, and drifted off…

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's Note:**

> Please let met know what you think of this!


End file.
